gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio X
Radio X, referred to as Radio:X in its logo, is an alternative rock/heavy metal/grunge music station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The station is hosted by Sage, an escaped mental patient who holds extremely pessimistic world views. A proud member of Generation X, she is very outspoken against the previous generation and constantly speaks her views on air between songs. Playlist for Radio X * Helmet - "Unsung" (1991) * Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" (1989) * Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" (1992) * Danzig - "Mother" (1988) * Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" (1988) * Primal Scream - "Movin' on Up" (1991) * Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" (1987) * L7 - "Pretend We're Dead" (1992) * Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" (1991)* * Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" (1991) * Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" (1992)* * Jane's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" (1990) * The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" (1989) * Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" (1992) * Stone Temple Pilots - "Plush" (1992) Songs marked with * don't appear in the Re-Released versions of the game. Trivia *This station appears to be renamed to Channel X between the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, though Channel X plays punk music as opposed to the grunge of Radio X. **This is further proven by one of the Channel X stingers, which says "We've been Radio X for too long!", implying that the station was previously known as Radio X. *The "X" in Radio X is reference to Generation X, the generation born between the mid-1960s and early-1980s. *The station is the default station when the player enters an Andromada, Buffalo, PCJ-600, or Vortex. *"Head Like a Hole", originally by Nine Inch Nails, was covered by A.F.I. and is featured as a bonus track to the soundtrack collection, even though it's not featured in-game. The original Nine Inch Nails version of the song would most likely be featured on Radio X, given the genre of the song and station. *"Killing in The Name" by Rage Against the Machine is played while the player takes a girlfriend on a bad restaurant date. This song was removed from the re-released version of the game and the "successful date" jingle plays instead. * "Plush" by Stone Temple Pilots, while recorded for their 1992 debut album Core, wasn't actually released as a single until 1993, after the timeline of the game. * "Cult of Personality" by Living Color (along with "Get Down To It" by Humble Pie from K-DST) plays during stadium events. Video See Also *V-Rock - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which also plays heavy metal and hard rock, as well as another song by Ozzy Osbourne. *Wave 103 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays another song by Depeche Mode. *Liberty Rock Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which also plays alternative rock. *Radio Broker - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays alternative rock in the form of dance-rock and indie rock. *Channel X - A similarly-named radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays punk rock. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which also plays alternative rock in the form of garage rock and noise rock. *Pre-Millennium Radio - A cut radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which would've played 90s alternative rock and featured a song by Faith No More. ru:Radio X uk:Radio X de:Radio X es:Radio X pl:Radio X Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Alternative Stations